Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to power conversion, and, in particular, to operating a power converter using multiple phase shifts with respect to multiple bridges.
Description of the Related Art
Power converters such as DC-DC converters and DC-AC inverters are employed in a wide variety of applications for converting an input power to a different output power. Traditional control techniques for such power converters operate based on a single control parameter, such as phase shift control used in phase-shifted full bridge (PSFB) converters and dual active bridge (DAB) converters. While a single control parameter allows for a simple control design, it does not allow for optimum control over a wide range of operating conditions.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for efficiently controlling the output power of a resonant converter.